Not One Thing
by creep-stats3
Summary: L couldn't ask for more. He's happy, he's free, he has Light.


Not One Thing

Author's notes: Okay, yeah, I know this is weird. Three fics at once, but this is a short one-shot build up of wanting to write a little LxLight without all the angst, I mean, my god… I swear, I get off of feeling like the world is actually as depressing as the Death note fic I just read (Not just DN, it's in all sectors of I thought I'd go ahead and hopefully make someone smile. I REALLY REALLY hope it works to bring a few people's spirits up.

L was strolling down the cobble-stone street with the sun caressing his pale skin gently. L Lawliet, the world's former best detective-not anymore. He'd escaped the lonely nights and socially dead living. The Kira case had gone better than expected; He was alive, and he'd won…So to speak. Light was alive, too. They'd made it out together, actually. To the world, L, the world's famous detective had died along side Kira or Light Yagami in the struggle for victory.

L smiled as he recalled the genius of it all. It had been ridiculously simple, actually. L unveiled Light for being Kira, but he didn't tell a soul. He kept it quiet, and one night, while he'd been alone with Light, he told him flat out that he was Kira, and that he didn't need much to prove himself right. Of course Light was used to the accusations, and simply shrugged it off. Apparently, at the time, he had still not remembered being Kira. The night Higuchi was caught, L noticed right away that the old Light was back, and that meant Kira was, too.

That night, L questioned Rem until dawn, and found out that there was one simple way to rid himself of Kira, and that was to dispose of the Death Note. The only problem was that there were two notebooks, but L knew where the second one was. No doubt that Misa had it. L had watched her more closely than ever, and he knew that the note was hidden in a drawer by her bed with a trap that would probably destroy it if not done correctly. Perfect.

L had found the drawer one day while Misa and Light were out on a date, and he'd taken possession of it, replacing it with an exact replica. He did the same with the note they found with Higuchi. That night, he talked to Kira, face to face.

"Kira," He'd said pretending to be interested in a documentary on the computer.

Light looked up with a frown, "Have you found a lead?"

The detective shook his head, "There's no need, Kira."

Light grimaced, "I'm not Kira, damn it Ryuzaki."

"Oh?" The detective drawled, "I can prove otherwise."

The detective noticed a very slight change in Light's practiced composure, but the boy managed to let it slide with a smile.

"You really do use underhanded tricks Ryuzaki, but they won't work on an innocent man."

"You, Kira, are the farthest thing from innocent," L had said with a solemn expression.

Light was silent for a moment before he lifted angry eyes to meet L's. "Would you stop accusing me already, Ryuzaki?"

"No,"came the blunt reply.

Light was infuriated, and he didn't notice when L sneakily stole the watch his father had given to him.

L smiled smugly, and he stood up, headed for a little corner of the room where he had millions of case files ordered alphabetically. From the shelves he pulled a thick folder, and the detective produced a lighter from his jean pockets.

"Good bye, Kira."

Light suddenly realized what the detective had in mind, and he forgot everything else. He lounged for L, but he dodged easily and out of the way.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Light cried, "You're destroying justice! True justice!"

"You think it's justice, Kira, but you think wrong."

"I won't let you win L! Damn it, I'm the God of this world! I will not let you win!"

L smirked, and Light suddenly realized his error. He'd just openly admitted that he was indeed Kira. Oops.

"You've already lost, Kira." And L bounded for the door behind him, and locked it once he was out. Mere milliseconds later, Light could be heard pounding on the wood from within.

"Damn you L! Damn you to Hell!"

L took the lighter and burned the books, and he watched as they fell to the floor in flames. The notes gave a shrill scream as they were consumed by the flames. The things were dying. "About time…" L whispered to himself.

Next door, the pounding stopped, and a loud thud was heard as the last bits of the notes were burnt to a crisp. L opened the door to the next room slowly to find Light lying on the hard floor unconscious.

"Goodbye Kira," The detective smiled triumphantly, "Hello Light Yagami."

The rest of the plan was simple, once Light woke up, L filled him in on the story and played the cameras back to prove what he said was true. Light was appalled, of course, but he couldn't deny the solid proof. When light had asked if L was going to sentence him to death, the detective merely smiled wide and said ominously,

"You could put it that way." Light had shuddered violently at those words.

And so, they faked their deaths. L showed the footage to the rest of the team members, and he elaborated on the situation. Light had lost his memory, and he was no longer Kira, and the same could be said for Misa. Without the Death Notes, they were just normal people again. The force had understood and instantly agreed to participate in the faking of their deaths. When asked why he wanted to be known as dead, L answered, "I think it's time I retired."

And so, here L Lawliet was, walking down the sunny streets of Ajijic, Jalisco, Mexico. He'd changed his name to keep a low profile, from here on out he was known as Jonathan Lawrence to outsiders, but Light would call him Lawliet in private. Light's new name was Berret Yale, but L called him Light in private.

At the moment, L was walking along the street headed for the house he and Light managed to rent together. The detective was set for life, and more than. He had billions in the bank under Watari's name, and he knew he'd never be able to spend it all. Nor did he want to splurge. Lawliet was a humble soul, and he didn't need much to be happy now. He had freedom, he had a life. He took up horse-back riding for the fun of it. He liked studying Spanish, and he worked as a physics teacher at a near-by school. Half of the girl students were absolutely smitten with him, and once they'd seen "Berret", they practically fell over in their seats. Not to mention that they enjoyed the foreign accent in both boy's speech. Light had the heavy Japanese drawl, while Lawliet had a slight British and Japanese accent mixed together.

L didn't even slouch anymore. It had been a tough transition from slouching into sitting straight, but he'd managed it. He got more sleep, and the rings under his eyes were basically not even there; he still loved his sweets, but he did eat healthier than he used to, and he discarded his boring old white shirt and jeans for a more creative fashion that suited him. The only thing he kept the same was his messy array of hair because it reminded him of Albert Einstein. His class had actually bestowed on him the nickname "Einstein" because of it. The way he knew just about all there was to know helped too.

Light was doing just as well. He took up sketching as a hobby, and he worked in the same school as L teaching psychology classes. It was only out of curiosity that Light decided to try teaching. He found it absolutely nerve wrecking sometimes, seeing as some of the students could be very dense, but he found himself growing fond of the class as he worked some more. He certainly got his share of girls going out of their way to flirt with him, though.

L arrived at the glorieta (Round about), where he turned up and into the La Floresta community. He walked up to the third street and turned left. Ajijic was a green place, compared to Japan. There were no sky scrapers, no big buildings to block the view of the clear night sky, and the weather left nothing more to be desired. He was as happy as a king.

Reaching a nice white gate, L reached into his pocket for his keys and opened the small door overgrown with bugambilia flowers. He closed the door behind him, and found Light sitting at the little glass table on the porch outside reading. Light looked up and smiled warmly.

"How'd your day go?" he asked.

"It went very well, Light-kun." He answered with a smile to equal the prior.

"Still haven't dropped the formalities after all this time, Lawliet?"

The ex detective rubbed the back of his head, "Habits die hard."

The younger boy laughed and stood to greet his friend with a hug, and he took a step back looking L over.

"Would you mind posing for a sketch Lawliet?" he asked.

Lawliet was a little bit surprised, but he didn't give it much thought as he nodded.

"Alright, well, I'd like you to sit in the grass by the flowers and just try to look natural. Actually, read a book while you're at it. It'll help the natural effect, and it'll keep you from becoming restless."

L nodded and quickly went to pick out a good book that he hadn't yet read. He had tons. Once he'd found the book of his choice, he sat where Light had instructed and did as he was told.

Light was amazed at what a great subject L was. Especially with the sun creating the elegant shadow play over L with an almost heavenly effect.

Yeah, this was life, Light thought as he sketched. He was free from jail or the death penalty, and he was pretty much free to do as he pleased. It was utopia, and heck, God even threw L into the mix just to make it that much better.

Light enjoyed his new hobby, and he'd sometimes go riding with L to appreciate Lake Chapala's scenery. Ajijic was small, but it was located smack dab next to the second largest city in all of Mexico, so the pair never found themselves missing anything. Also, the people of the town were extremely accommodating. They were kind, and would offer a helping hand if the boys ever needed one. They never expected anything in return except maybe a smile or a polite "thank you". Light had been amazed at how different the people were here to the people in Japan.

Ajijic was also known as the foreigner zone, or in other words, the gringo zone. Many snowbirds would come to spend winter in the perfect climate of Ajijic, and fall so in love with the place that they'd move down. This was also an advantage since neither L nor Light could speak fluently just yet, but they were picking up quickly.

Light scratched the finishing touches onto the paper and stood to join Lawliet on the grass, "Good book?" He asked.

Lawliet looked up a little too quickly and he saw black dots fill his vision for a moment.

"You're done already?"

Light nodded and held up the sketch. It was a great rough sketch with confident lines that depicted L reading. Even the garden and shading promised a work of art to come.

"It's very well done Light-kun." He said still gazing at the sketch.

Light smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

L handed Light the sketchbook back and met the other boy's dreamy eyes. They had a very soft and warm look in them. It wasn't new to L; he'd seen that look a few times over the two years he and Light had spent in Ajijic, and he had gazed at Light with that same expression a few times himself.  
Lawliet remembered the first time he'd been thrown off a horse and broken an arm. Light had been so worried then, and L didn't know how to calm him. It was only a broken arm, he'd tried to tell him, but Light wouldn't have it. It was after Lawliet had his arm in a sling coming out of the doctor's office that Light gave him the first warm gaze he was giving him now.

That night Lawliet had woken to find Light asleep with his head resting on his arms on the side of Lawliet's bed. He'd stayed up caring for him, and making sure he got what he wanted. That was the first time L had watched Light with those same warm eyes.

Now they were sitting in the grass, gazing into each other's eyes in a daze, and L felt a blush creep over his cheeks as Light's hand found its way onto his own.

"Lawliet…" He whispered.

L put the book down beside him mindlessly, his eyes never leaving Light's.

"Yes Light?"

And then they both moved, and before they knew it, their lips were pressed together in a chaste kiss that had been waiting ever so long to be engaged. Light moved his lips over Lawliet's gently. He ghosted his lips down and to Lawliet's neck for a moment before coming back to his lips and deepening the kiss a little further. Lawliet didn't pull back. He felt elated. Now he realized just how long he'd yearned for this. Now that he had Light with his mouth to his, he was wishing it could have happened sooner.

Light pulled back for a moment, inspecting L's shimmering eyes.

"I love you, Lawliet. I just thought you should know."

L smiled and pressed his lips to Light's as he gently lowered him onto the grass beneath. After a few moments, L parted from the gentle kiss and made deliberate eye-contact with the youth beneath him.

"I think you aught to know, Light, that I too, Love you very much."

The auburn haired teen's smile was almost blinding in the afternoon sun. The multicoloured flowers around them created a surreal feeling, and both knew that it wasn't going to end for the world.

L lowered his mouth to Light's again, this time taking the initiative and kissing Light with obvious passion.

Light kept his eyes open to watch L as they kissed. He was absolutely ethereal. Light thanked God for his mercy, and his blessings. He felt he didn't deserve this sort of peace and happiness after what he'd done, and yet, here he was with the one person he'd always loved. Life could never get better.

Lawliet left Light's lips to trail butterfly kisses down Light's neck, as had been done to him earlier. He had one hand cupping the opposite side of the boy's neck, and his other hand was entwined with the younger man's.

Light suddenly laughed a little, and L looked up with a curious smile on his lips.

"Your hair Lawliet, it tickles."

L smiled and laughed. He gave his love one last kiss before lying next to him on the grass.

Both boys gazed up at the clear blue sky, hand in hand.

"I really do love you Light; truly, with all my heart."

"I love you, too Lawliet, and I can promise you it won't ever change."

And so, they lay there basking in each other's company, not wishing for more. What they had was all they could have ever asked for, and they found that there was nothing missing. Not one thing.

Author's Notes:

OKAY! Lol

Well, I really hope you liked this. I swear, it's one of the nicest thing's I've ever written. I love it. A nice little one shot, and it came out very nicely.

Well, I'm gonna get on my knees and beg that you review. Please? lol

TTYL

Creepstats!!!!


End file.
